


Moved To Tears

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [77]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Disappointment, Dogs, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Men Crying, Plans For The Future, Short One Shot, Television Watching, Tissues, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic Zeta-7 is overwhelmed





	Moved To Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Art in this fic is done by me. :D I've been practicing and hope to get better at it

The movie you two were going to see wasn't sad in the slightest, but that didn't mean there weren't sad parts to be found in the unlikeliest of places; even in kids movies. Now, you knew Zeta-7 was awfully sentimental and could be close to tears anytime he was moved, but there was this one commercial your really hoped wouldn't appear in the trailers. A few minutes in everything was fine, a few trailers for stupid cash grab films, two animal documentaries that piqued his interest, and then the music began to play. Oh man.

On screen, a boy and his dog are playing, and it shows the passage of time, and how both of them change, but still are the best of friends, though it's what happens to the dog that gets Rick everytime. You turned towards him, seeing as his relaxed face tensed up, then shifted to the pained expression which was only the prelude to tears. “It's only a movie, it's not real.”

“I-I know, but it…oh gosh, the poor doggy.”

Shutting his eyes, he tried to resist the natural urge, to repress it as other Ricks would, but it was all in vain. Tears ran down his cheeks, and in this pitiful state in which he mourned and was so affected by the death of an elderly dog, you held him and allowed him to go through the motions; it hadn't been the first time and your doubted it would be the last. And when it was over, you leaned over to the side table and handed him the box of tissues.

“Ricky, you can open your eyes now.”

“No, I-I can't.”

“Of course you can, because everything is going to be okay. Besides, it's already past.”

“Why am I-I like this?” he sniffled. “I-I-I-I can't even watch a commercial without cr-crying. It's s-so uncool.”

“It's okay, I don't mind. Just, why don't you open your eyes for me and let me see them.”

As could be expected, his tired eyes were red and puffy, and he was ashamed, but using a soft tissue you dabbed them. “There you are cutie. You don't have to hide your tenderness from me, I already know how you are.”

“Is th-that bad?”

“No,” you softened, placing a kiss over his eye. “it's one of the things I love about you.”

Holding you close, you rubbed his back, while he, in turn, hid his face in your hair. “I'm s-sorry.”

“Hush,” you cooed. “there's nothing to be sorry about. I know how much you love animals. Isn't that one of the reasons you have a veterinary degree?”

“Yes,” he answered matter of factly, pulling back to rub away the remainder of his tears. “but I-I was given that degree as well as others because I was more qualified than all of my teachers at th-the time. There was only so much th-they could teach me.”

 You should've known as much, especially since he had a whole wall for only his degrees and certificates. “Still, if you didn't care about those animals whether in real life or on TV, then I could've assumed you didn't care as much as you say you do. Goodness, I remember when you told me about how you used to nurse sick animals back to health, and I thought that was just the sweetest thing. You're so kind, and it's comforting to know that if we get…” you paused, gauging his reaction as well as giving yourself a moment to collect your thoughts.

“If w-w-we what?” he wondered in eager anticipation, mistaking the words you were about to say for something else.

“You know if we get a pet.”

“Oh.”

Zeta-7s expression of disappointment did not escape you, which pained you because you had been slightly careless, but he soon resigned and nodded. “Gee, if that's what y-you want.”

There were many things you wanted, but one of the things you hoped for most was that you could one day make him incandescently happy and that he'd learn to accept himself as he was; a wonderful human being who deserved all that he wished for. And maybe, one day a puppy that would go along with the dream that the both of you hoped would someday come true.


End file.
